misunderstanding
by sj.friends
Summary: no summary/just read/MinWook and OC/Oc as You/Straigh FF/humor gagal/MindRnR?


Misunderstanding

.

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kang Hyo Ah as you

Lee Sungmin

Kim Minhyuk as you

.

.

Cerita aneh nan gaje yang dibuat jam setengah 12 malem

Fanfict abal karna keisengan orang yang gak bisa tidur

.

Disc. : SUPER JUNIOR milik REVIEWERS

.

Happy reading^^

Pagi yang dingin dikota Seoul. Bulan sudah mulai memasuki bulan desember tak terasa musim dingin dan salju kembali menghujani Negara yang dikenal dengan gingsengnya itu.

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi biasanya dimusim dingin, tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang dijalan. Mungkin mereka berfikir untuk lebih baik berdiam diri dirumah. Tapi, berbeda dengan seorang gadis manis yang terlihat sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman bermain dipusat kota tersebut.

Gadis itu, ah.. kita sebut saja dia Kang Hyo Ah .Kang Hyo Ah terlihat tengah merapatkan syal yang dikenakan dilehernya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, tapi sepertinya hyo ah tengah menunggu seseorang. Bisa dilihat dari sikapnya yang terus menatap jam soft blue yang bertengger manis di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja manis datang menghampirinya. Namja itu terlihat sangat kacau. Rambut dan baju yang berantakan, peluh yang mengalir di keningnya, dan jangan lupakan deru nafasnya yang saling berlomba untuk keluar.

"mianhae.. hah..hah.. aku telat" ucap namja itu, sedang hyo ah hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ck,, aish kapan kebiasaanmu itu akan hilang, wookie oppa ?" ucap hyo ah pura-pura marah, karna sesungguhnya hyo ah tak mungkin bisa marah dengan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"hehe.. jebal mianhae chagi –" ucap namja yang dipanggil wookie tersebut, "-tadi aku habis menjemput sepupu-ku dan kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari Busan, mereka akan berlibur di seoul tahun baru ini." lanjutnya sambil memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"baiklah,, aku memaafkanmu oppa"

"aa~,, kau memang yang terbaik hyo ah-ya" ujar wookie lalu memeluk yeoja didepannya.

Ck, bukankah mereka pasangan yang aneh ?.

Melakukan kencan ditengah musim salju, dimana orang-orang sedang duduk manis di bawah meja penghangat ditemani teh madu panas, tapi mereka malah terlihat bergandengan tangan di taman tersebut.

Bukankah mereka itu couple yang benar-benar aneh ? berfikirlah seperti itu mulai sekarang.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00 KST. Ryeowook –wookie- terlihat tengah menggandeng hyo ah sampai kedepan rumahnya.

"gumawo untuk hari ini oppa"

"ne, masuklah. Aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk"

"oppa tak mau mampir sebentar ?"

"sepertinya tidak hari ini, lain kali saja" ucap ryeowook lalu mencium pelan kening hyo ah.

"baiklah, aku masuk. Hati-hati dijalan, ne?". ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi perkataan hyo ah. Sedikit melambaikan tangannya sebelum hyo ah benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" seru ryeowook begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum senang begitu melihat ummanya sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang tak kalah manis dengan yeojachingu-nya, lebih manis mungkin, karna yeoja itu 2 tahun dibawahnya. "ya, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?, mana sungmin hyung ? tidak bertemu dengannya 5 bulan ini, membuatku merindukannya" ujar ryeowook senang dan mendapat kekehan dari dua yeoja tersebut.

"sedang membeli sesuatu" ucap umma kim, menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"eum.. wookie oppa, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap yeoja itu.

"bertanya apa min hyuk-ah ?"

"sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu, oppa. Aku sudah menanyakan ini ke ahjumma kim, tapi ahjumma malah menertawakanku" curhat yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Min Hyuk itu.

"haha.. maafkan ahjumma, ne ?, kalau begitu Tanya kan aja dengan wookie, ahjumma mau memasak makan malam dulu" ujar umma kim lalu beranjak meninggalkan wookie dan hyukie.

"mau Tanya apa ?" Tanya wookie to the point, dia sudah sangat penasaran.

" sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, dan.. dan kau pasti tau apa yang kumaksud."

"aku mana tau maksudmu"

"aish.. oppa, aku itu.. eum.. aku.. aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk sungmin oppa" ucap minhyuk sambil menundukan wajahnya.

" mwo ?, jadi itu yang kau sedang fikirkan. Ck.. ku kira apa."

"jebal, bantu aku ne ?"

"baiklah, kau mau bagaimana ?"

"eum.. menurutmu aku harus memberinya hadiah apa ?"

"haah-" wookie menghela nafasnya sambil berfikir, "-begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya di myeondong ? kalau hanya difikirkan akan susah." Usul wookie dan mendapat anggukan ceria dari min hyuk.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak rencana yang ryeowook buat, akhirnya wookie dan hyukie akan pergi ke myeondong. Dan tentu saja setelah membuat sungmin harus mengantar umma kim mengambil baju di rumah temannya umma kim. Ck, uri wookie benar-benar pintar.

Wookie dan hyukie memilih naik subway ke daerah myeondong, karna tentu saja diantara mereka tak ada yang bisa membawa mobil.

Gumawo, oppa neomu joheun saramiya~

Geu han madiye nan useul ppun~~

Ryeowook mengambil ponsel disakunya begitu terdengar alunan music dari ponselnya tersebut. Melihat nama yang tertera pada ponselnya, ryeowook langsung menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"yeobseyo"

"…"

"eum.. mianhaeyo, tapi aku tidak bisa chagi, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang" ucap wookie pada seseorang diseberang sana, tapi saya rasa anda semua tahu siapa yang ditelfonnya.

"…"

"aku sedang di myeondong"

"…"

"ne, baiklah"

"…"

"anyong, muach"

"siapa ? yeojachingu-mu kah, oppa?" Tanya Min hyuk yang berdiri disamping ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Dan mereka melanjutkan berkeliling myeondong untuk mencari hadiah untuk sungmin.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan ini ?" Tanya Min hyuk sambil memegang sebuah cincin pasangan dari perak.

"tidak, mana ada yeoja yang memberikan hadiah cincin pada kekasihnya. Kalau sungmin hyung yang memberikannya sih tak masalah." Komentar wookie.

"kalau yang ini ?"

"mwo ? Anniii.. kau kira sungmin hyung yeoja, kau belikan boneka teddy pink itu ?"

"aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagi pula sungmin oppa itu kelewat manis. Aku saja kadang iri." Curhat minhyuk, dan wookie hanya menghela nafasnya. 'min hyuk terlalu polos untuk yeoja seumurannya. Tak heran sungmin hyung suka dengannya' batin wookie.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka berjalan dan berkeliling, tapi mereka sama sekali belum menemukan benda yang dicari.

Mereka mampir sebentar ke sebuah cakeshop. Hanya sekedar untuk mengisi perut karna lelah berkeliling. Padahal mereka belum ada setengah jam di tempat ini, tapi sudah kelaparan.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela. Menikmati pudding cake strawberry dengan saus coklat di atasnya, Sambil menikmati juga pemandangan ramai pasar Myeondong. Walaupun musim dingin Myeondong tak pernah sepi dari para pembeli, bahkan tak jarang ditemukan warga Negara asing yang sedang berlibur di Myeondong ini.

'puk'

Ryeowook berhenti dari kegiatan memakan cake-nya dan menoleh setelah dirasa sesuatu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"eh ? k..kau? –"

Min hyuk ikut menoleh, melihat seseorang di samping Ryeowook, "siapa dia, oppa ?" Tanya min hyuk penasaran.

"eum~ kau sedang apa disini ? duduklah.." ucap wookie pada yeoja di hadapanya itu.

Yeoja itu menatap min hyuk yang juga menatapnya bingung, sebentar kemudian yeoja itu menggeleng, "anni, terima kasih, maaf mengganggu kalian" ucap yeoja itu lalu pergi.

"kya! Hyo ah-ya !" teriak ryeowook pada yeoja itu, yang ternyata hyo ah, yeojachingu-nya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya, ryeowook terus berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"kya! Hyo ah-ya dengarkan aku. Kau hanya salah paham, chagi". Ryeowook menarik kasar tangan hyo ah, membuat hyo ah mau tak mau berbalik dan menatap namja di hadapannya.

"mianhae, jebal dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu" ryeowook berucap pelan, sungguh hatinya merasa sakit saat yeoja didepannya ini menangis.

"tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah mengetahuinya"

"mengetahui apa ? memangnya apa yang kau ketahui ?!" ryeowook sedikit menaikan suaranya. Membuat hyo ah menundukan kepalanya.

"dengarkan aku-" tangan ryeowook terulur untuk menangkup wajah hyo ah yang basah dengan air mata. Ryeowook mengusap pelan pipi hyo ah, sekedar menghapus jejak air mata di wajah manis itu. "-kau harus percaya pada-ku. Aku dan yeoja yang kau lihat tadi itu, kami tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa" ucap ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan.

"o..oppa" ryeowook dan juga hyo ah menoleh, melihat seorang yeoja yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"min hyuk-ah ? kau kenapa?" Tanya ryeowook.

"jadi selama ini, kau tak pernah menganggapku ? hiks.. wookie oppa jahat.. hiks.." entah sejak kapan minhyuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

"ya..ya..ya.. uljima.." ucap wookie frustasi, masalahnya dengan hyo ah belum selesai dan sekarang min hyuk sedang menangis yang ryeowook sendiri bingung penyebabnya.

"sebaiknya kau urus dia. Aku mau pergi" ucap hyo ah.

"jebal hyo ah-ya, jangan begini."

"RYEOWOOK !" ryeowook, hyo ah, dan min hyuk menoleh. Terlihat seorang namja kelewat imut yang berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"SUNGMIN OPPA !" kini gantian min hyuk yang berteriak dan membalas lambaian tangan sungmin.

Sungmin, namja itu datang menghampiri min hyuk dan juga ryeowook.

"oppa disini ?" Tanya min hyuk. Sungmin mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yeojachingu-nya.

"chagi, kau menangis ?" Tanya sungmin begitu melihat bekas air mata dipipi min hyuk.

"wookie oppa jahat, aku menganggapnya seperti oppa-ku sendiri, tapi tadi wookie oppa bilang, kalau dia tidak pernah menganggapku." Curhat min hyuk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sungmin mencoba merangkul pundak minhyuk, dan menatap ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

"aish.. bukan itu maksud-ku minhyuk-ya" ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan.

"haaah~.. hyo ah-ya, kau lihat. Yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapa ku-"

"OPPA !" ucapan ryeowook terpotong mendengar teriakan minhyuk.

"baik-baik.. hyo ah-ya, yeoja itu kekasihnya sungmin hyung, sepupu-ku. Dan dia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri." Ryeowook kembali menjelaskan kepada hyo ah. Pandangan nya mengarah sebentar ke minhyuk dan sungmin, seolah mengatakan apa-kau-sudah-puas, dan dihadiahi senyuman manis dari minhyuk. "maafkan aku hyo ah-ya, aku membuatmu salah paham" lanjutnya.

Hyo ah terlihat berfikir sebentar, "kau sedang tidak bohongkan ?"

"anniyo, saranghanda hyo ah ya"

Hyo ah tersenyum, "nde, nado saranghae oppa. Maafkan aku, karna tak mempercayaimu"

Ryeowook memeluk erat hyo ah, "jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau hampir membuatku mati."

"nde, mianhaeyo"

"ehm, sampai kapan kalian ingin berpelukan seperti itu ?" sungmin berdehem membuat ryeowook dan hyo ah melepaskan pelukannya. "-sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai" tambah sungmin.

"belum, aku belum dapet kado untukmu oppa", Oops.. minhyuk segera merutuki mulutnya sendiri. 'sepertinya aku keceplosan' batin minhyuk.

"haha.. gwenchana chagi, umma kim sudah memberitahuku, makanya aku kesini"

Minhyuk menghela nafasnya, "yahh~ kalau seperti ini gagal deh beli hadiahnya" lirih minhyuk.

Sungmin, ryeowook dan hyo ah hanya terkekeh pelan.

"aku tau kado yang bagus chagi.." ucap sungmin.

"kau mau apa ? aku akan memberikannya untukmu?"

"yaksok ?"

"ne, yaksok"

"aku.. mau.. Poppo"

"eh?.. ne? poppo?.. MWO ? SHIREOOOO" teriak min hyuk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"chagi~"

"shiroe.. shireo.."

Dan kali ini ryeowook dan hyo ah benar-benar tertawa lepas. 'benar-benar polos' batin mereka bersamaan.

Ck.. bukankah dua pasangan itu benar-benar serasi ?

.

.

.

_kepercayaan adalah dasar dalam hal mencintai_

.

.

.

END

Mind to REVIEW, kan dah baca..

Author butuh masukan,, OhKai ?

*LemparMinWookKeReviewer

Gumawo^^


End file.
